Silence
by KoolKatOnFire
Summary: Katara and Zuko get into a fight. Katara runs into Malfoy. She likes him. He has a girlfriend. She gets back with Zuko. You will find out the rest later....
1. Silence, A Poem

**Silence**

People say bad things happen to good people, maybe it's true, this poem is about a friend of mine, so to speak.

Best thing in the world,

Happened on the worst night in the world.

Dancing,

Festivities,

Silence, among one.

Best thing happened,

Because of silence,

Broken silence.

Started good,

Seemed strong,

Looked like it would last forever,

Wrong.

Down the drain,

Unspoken pain,

All because of silence.

Spiraling downwards, farther and farther

Into the oasis of torture's father,

No way to go back,

Say the three words, or resistance will be unnoticed.

Silence between two, neither saying "I love you",

Unbroken silence,

If only I told you,

How I really feel,

Maybe this pain would be unreal

And we'd still be together,

Speaking in the language of broken silence.

Of course if you hadn't noticed, this poem was hypothetical and based on a true story. One that wasn't "happily ever after".


	2. Katara and Zuko

Chapter 1

It was a cool night and the Fire Nation was having a royal ball for Prince Zuko and Katara's engagement. The palace was decorated with red and black streamers and at the head of the ballroom, there was a table for Prince Zuko and Katara sit. All the fire benders were there and so were the Hogwarts Year 4 students. It was a big festival.

"Katara, I am so happy that you have chosen to be my wife," said Zuko and he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I am happy too. But I am not sure that I am ready for this type of commitment yet. I mean, getting married and having to be away from my family. Heck, I don't even want kids yet," said Katara.

"But…You already said 'yes' and I love you very much. We don't have to have kids, but can we at least get married."

"I am sorry Zuko, but I just can't marry you right now. I am not ready and I don't think that I will be until I am 16."

"Fine, then I want my ring back!"

Katara took the ring off and gave it to Zuko. Zuko was so furious that when Katara turned around to walk away, he threw a fireball at her and hit her arm. She dropped to the ground and cried.

"What the hell, was that for?"

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with it."

"Yea, right. You know what don't even apologize, just get the fuck out of my life and leave me the hell alone. I don't want to see you anymore."

Katara got up and started to run out of the ballroom. When she got out of the ballroom, she walked down the hall and ran into Draco Malfoy.

"I am so sorry. Please excuse," said Katara holding her arm.

"It's ok, I should have been looking where I was going. Please forgive me."

"It's ok. Well, bye."

"Yea, bye."

Katara kept walking and so did Malfoy. Katara thought to herself, 'Man, he is so hot, I can't believe that I actually bumped into him…oh my god!'


	3. Katara and Zuko Back

Chapter 2

Katara kept walking and started to think about what her mom said to her before she passed away.

'Katara listen to your heart and follow it. If you like the guy that asks you to marry him, go with him. Please just whatever you do, don't marry Prince Zuko. He is a real jerk and will leave you like his father left his wife. Please marry some one that won't do that to you.'

Katara thought long and hard about this and realized that she loved Zuko a lot. She didn't want to marry some other guy. She thought and thought some more and didn't know what to do, so she kept thinking. She finally realized to herself that she is going to marry Zuko. (screw her mother and her wisdom.) Katara ran down the hall and into the palace royal ballroom. When she got into the room, she ran over to Zuko and gave him a hug. He looked at her and was very confused.

"Katara…I thought that you didn't want to marry me?"

"Zuko…I thought about what my mother told me before she passed away and I realized that my mother was wrong. She told me not to marry you because you would end up leaving me like your father left your mother, but you are not like that, you love me very much and I love you. If you want me to be your bride again, then I accept."

"Katara, I love you very much and I am glad that you accept my proposal again, but I already asked someone else to marry me," said Zuko with a cowardly face.

"What! You asked someone else and…I thought that you loved me…I thought that we were going to get married and have loving children together, Zuko…Why would you do such a thing to me?"

"I am joking, Katara. I didn't ask someone else. I would never do that. I love you and I can't believe that you didn't realize that before I told you that I asked someone else, I told you that I love you very much."

"Oh…I am sorry, I just couldn't help it…I mean I am still a little upset about the whole fireball thing and all."

"I am sorry that I hit you with that, but I was really angry and upset that you would say something to me especially in front of the whole fire nation and the whole Hogwarts Year 4 students."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"So, who is that blonde guy over there?"

"That my dear, is Draco Malfoy. He is very rich and a snobby little bastard."

"Does he have a girlfriend or a date?"

"Yes he does, he is going out with a girl named Alicia and his friend Victor Krum is going out with a girl named Shana. They make such a cute couple. Don't ya think?"  
"Yea…so totally. I bumped into him on my way out and he seemed very nice."

"He is to girls except Hermione Granger. He hates her."

"Well…that is to bad. Well…should we continue with our royal ball?"

"Yes we shall."

* * *

Please review. This is my first story and everyday during my study hall, i type up a chapter and post it on here. so please review

KoolKatOnFire


	4. Katara Gone

Chapter 3

Katara and Zuko went into the middle of the ballroom and started to dance. Zuko had his arms wrapped around Katara's waist and Katara had her arms around his neck. They looked so cute together. Katara was wearing a long red dress and had fire-shaped earrings to match. Zuko was wearing a red and black suit. Draco and Alicia started dancing and they were the cutest couple ever. Alicia was wearing a long flowing pink dress with pink flower earrings and a silver necklace. Draco was wearing a black suit.

"You look very pretty tonight, Alicia," said Draco pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you. You look very handsome," said Alicia liking the fact that he pulled her in closer.

Viktor Krum and Shana were walking towards Alicia and Draco. They looked at them and saw that they were closer than ever to each other.

"They have never been so close to each other in my life," said Shana.

"I know, I think that Draco really likes Alicia. I have never seen Draco so happy in my life. I know that I just met him and all, but he seems extremely happy. He hasn't been mean to Hermione, Ron or Harry in weeks," said Viktor while staring at Draco and Alicia dancing.

Shana and Viktor stopped talking and started dancing. Shana kept watching Alicia and Draco, but then realized that her other friend, Faith was with the famous Harry Potter. Faith was wearing a baby blue dress with dragon fly earrings. It was a cute look for her. Harry was obviously wearing his black dress robes. They were such an adorable couple. Everyone was having a good time, but then…the lights went out. It was pitch black and silent until there was a scream coming from Katara.

After awhile, the lights came back on. Everyone looked around and saw that Katara went missing. Zuko looked all over the ballroom. He was so upset and terrified that something really bad happened.

"KATARA! Katara! Katara?"

"Prince Zuko, I found a note on the table where all the refreshments are. I think that you might want to read it." said Uncle Iroh.

"Thank you Uncle."

"I wonder who this is from?"

Zuko read the note and it said.

_Dear Prince Zuko,_

_If you ever want to see your precious Katara again, then you have to give me the avatar and give me complete control of the Fire Nation. If you do not give me what I want, then Katara will be killed. I hope you choose wisely. Thank you and have a nice party without your loving and sweet Katara._

_Sincerely,_

_Commander Zhao_

"ZHAO! He took Katara. He is so going to pay for this. I will kill him. That little conniving thief. How could he do this to me? UNCLE!"

"Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Read this note."

Uncle Iroh reads the note.

"Oh my. My, my, my, my, my. What are you going to do?"

* * *

What will happen next? You will find out in the next chappie. Ha ha ha ha ha. I am so evil. lol

KoolKatOnFire

Oh ya. In case you were wondering, I am 14 years old.


	5. Ready To Sail

Chapter 4

Zuko had just woken up and he was looking up at the metal ceiling. He rolled over and saw that Katara wasn't in the bed with him. He then remembered that Zhao kidnapped her the night before. He was so worried that Zhao might have "did something" with her. He hoped that that wouldn't happen. Besides, he knows Katara wouldn't have sex with a little bastard like Zhao. He finally got out of bed and went above deck to find his Uncle.

"Uncle…Are we ready to sail out and find Katara?"

"Yes, we are Zuko. But let me give you some advice."

"Uncle…we don't have time for any of your silly advice. All we have is time to find my fiancée. Please, let's just leave this little hell hole."

"Zuko…This 'hell hole' is your home. You must respect it."

"But, Uncle. I was banned from my home because of my father. Don't you remember?"

"No, Zuko. I don't remember. I am an old man who lost all of his memory. Of course I remember!"

"Well…let me tell it to you again."

"Zuko…I was just kidding. Please don't tell me again."

"Fine, then."

Zuko walked away from his Uncle. He was so upset that he lost Katara, when she was like right next to him. He was also upset that he was banned from the Fire Nation until he found the Avatar. Zuko was thinking and thinking about the day he was banned.

**_Flashback _**

**_Zuko walked to the war room door. The guards wouldn't let him in. Uncle Iroh came walking towards him. 'What's wrong Zuko?' 'They won't let me in the war room. I am ready.' 'ok.' Iroh and Zuko walked into the war room and sat down. Fire Lord Ozi started talking. Prince Zuko then shouted out. Ozi glared at him and Zuko was to battle his father. He pleaded not to, but his father did anyways and gave him that nasty scar on his face. (Which that scar makes him look sexy.)_**

Zuko was so furious with Zhao taking Katara, that he decided to take his ship and get Katara back. (And of course he would do so, he loves her.) He went to find his uncle, so that they could go after that little conniving thief Zhao.

"Uncle!"

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko?"

"You are coming with me to find Zhao's ship and get me beloved Katara back. You are wise and I need you."

"Yes Zuko. I shall get the crew together and we shall head off."

"Thank you Uncle."

"Oh ya…Zuko. Zhao went back to his own little 'kingdom' which is located south of the Fire Nation."

"Thank you Uncle. Now can we please get Katara back?"

"Yes Zuko."

Uncle left to rally up the crew and Zuko went to get ready for his long travel to Zhao's Kingdom. The crew and Uncle Iroh were already on board when Zuko came out of the Fire Nation and on to the ship. Now…they were ready to set sail.

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I am going to update as soon as possible. Hope you like it. Thnx for reading.

KoolKatOnFire


End file.
